


Booty Call

by stillnotovermylordsixth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cop!Daichi, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Language, M/M, No Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Teacher!suga, daichi takes a lot of nonsense tbh, potty mouth suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillnotovermylordsixth/pseuds/stillnotovermylordsixth
Summary: “You are not framing a teacher just to get in my pants,” Daichi warns.“Aww!" Suga whines. "But why not? It’s so romantic!”“Suga.”Suga crosses his arms over his chest with a pout.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 227





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> And with this, I dip my toe into the Haikyu!! fandom! XD Not much plot, just a little story that popped into my head after I saw the post-timeskip boys and their jobs. Mention of their careers is about as far as the spoilers go for this ;) Hope you enjoy <3

“That was the last time,” Daichi says, snapping his belt buckle into place.

From his seat on the mop sink of the janitorial closet, Suga barks out a laugh.

“That wasn’t even the last time _today_.”

He anticipates Daichi’s response, and simultaneously mutters it in a mocking tone. 

“I’m _serious_ , Suga.” 

Daichi’s eyes narrow, but the look fails to be intimidating when his hair is this ruffled and his cheeks are still glowing pink.

"I’m serious,” he says again. “Stop making up excuses to get me over here."

Suga pretends to focus all his attention on the buttons of his own shirt. "I've never done such a thing."

“You can’t keep calling me to break up fights between your students.”

“What would you suggest, then?” 

“Not encouraging them would be a good start,” Daichi grumbles, straightening the vest on his shoulders. 

Suga pauses his buttoning to check him out all over again. He likes Daichi in uniform almost as much as he likes him naked.

Daichi’s crisp white shirt is rolled up to his elbows, exposing thick, tan forearms Suga wants to sink his teeth into. His navy tie hugs his neck snugly _—_ almost as snugly as the matching slacks hug his massive thighs. The police vest clings tightly to his broad chest and trim waist, while shiny black boots and a peaked cap provide an air of no-nonsense that Suga can't help but challenge.

He also feels a possessive spark just thinking about the sheer amount of eye-fucking Daichi must attract daily. 

“What can I say?” Suga replies with a shrug. “The little thug had it coming this time.”

"Little thug? He's like, _ten!_ "

"What, you don't think a ten-year-old could cut a bitch? What kind of cop are you?"

Daichi glowers as he takes a step closer. His voice is hard, but still low enough to stay within the walls of the cramped space.

"That's right, Suga. I'm a cop. I have an actual job, you know."

"Right,” Suga smirks, then points at his own crotch. “To serve and protect _deez_ _nuts!_ "

Daichi’s expression goes flat. 

"Alright, I'm done," he says, turning away. 

Suga snickers and smacks his ass before he can reach the doorknob. 

“You know, Dai, I wouldn’t go too far if I were you. I just got the funniest feeling _—_ call it _intuition,_ if you will _—_ that an illicit substance will show up out of nowhere! Somewhere close. Like, super soon, too. In the teacher’s lounge, maybe.”

Daichi gives him a weary look.

“Yeah, yeah,” Suga continues. “You know, probably in that snob Karin’s lunchbox. No one gives a shit about your WhaleWatchers, _Karin_.”

“You are _not_ framing a teacher just to get in my pants,” Daichi warns.

“Aww!" Suga whines. "But why not? It’s so romantic!”

“Suga.”

Suga crosses his arms over his chest with a pout. 

“I wish someone liked me enough to frame a stuck-up bitch for me,” he mutters.

“ _Suga_ ,” Daichi gives him the full force of his disapproving body language, complete with a searing glare and hands on his hips.

"Ugh, fine!” Suga huffs, rising from the edge of the mop sink to mirror Daichi’s pose. “Then ask me on a date already, jackass!"

He savors the surprise in Daichi’s wide eyes. Nothing throws his friend off balance quite like the mention of romance. And it's cute to see him flounder around with feelings he's never known how to voice.

Daichi clears his throat and pretends to recover with a quirked eyebrow, but the residual redness of his ears gives him away. 

"Why do _I_ have to ask _you_?"

"Cuz you're paying, obviously."

Daichi scoffs, but Suga recognizes it as a victory. He brings his shit-eating grin close enough to feel the warmth of Daichi’s breath on his lips. Daichi’s gaze flits down to his mouth for a moment before returning to his eyes.

“Come on, Dai,” he says sweetly. “Be nice to your booty call.”

Suga knows Daichi hates it when he calls himself that, but it’s not like the guy's gone out of his way to change the label of their relationship, either. His smirk grows when he catches the twitch of irritation in his friend’s eye.

"Fine,” Daichi sighs and takes half a step back. “Suga. Will you go out with me Friday night?"

"Depends. Where are we going?"

"To the game."

That brings a screeching halt to Suga’s sexy daydreams before they even start. " _Hah?_ "

"Schweiden vs. MSBY,” Daichi elaborates with a grin of his own. “You know, our little first-years are all grown up."

"Hah!? To the _game?”_ Suga groans and plops back down on the sink. “With fucking _—_ _Asahi_ and a gym full of cockblockers? What kind of date is that!"

"Asahi will probably be there,” Daichi acknowledges, unperturbed. “And Ennoshita. Tanaka and Noya. It'll be nice seeing everyone again."

There’s a wistful softness in his eyes that makes Suga’s heart clench. He wouldn’t describe Daichi as an emotional guy, but this is dangerously close to that territory. Despite his annoyance at Daichi's lame idea, it makes Suga want to hug him tight and admit he really misses their carefree Karasuno days, too. But he shakes the feeling off.

“Ugh, stop making that face,” he grumbles. “I wanna punch it.”

Daichi's fond smile remains. “You know you wanna see everyone as much as I do.”

“Yeah,” he says, avoiding Daichi’s gaze and sloppily stuffing his shirt back into his slacks. “To see what losers they’ve become.”

“You miss them.”

“Shut up. I do not.”

“Aww, Suga,” Daichi’s voice turns mocking as he slips a hand into Suga’s hair. “You’re so soft. You miss Asahi and his big glass heart, don’t you?”

Suga pretends the touch doesn’t cause gooseflesh on his skin. “Fuck off.”

Daichi’s smile grows as he squeezes Suga’s cheeks together with both hands. “And your hyperactive little juniors bouncing off the walls?”

“I said, fuck off,” Suga mumbles with a frown.

“Well, what about Tsukki being a little shit? You gotta miss _that_.” 

Suga pauses, taking a moment to remember Tsukishima's snarky remarks and party-pooping ways.

His frown smooths out. “You know what? I do miss Tsukki’s permanent mood. The rotten bastard had the right idea.”

“Great,” Daichi releases his face. “So it’s a date, then.”

"You're paying for my ticket. And my food. And my drinks."

Daichi rolls his eyes, but Suga knows him well enough to discern that he's not really annoyed. "Obviously. Your broke ass needs to buy a new pair of pants."

"Wha-?” Suga glances down at himself and notices his junk hanging out from his buttoned slacks even though he’d already zipped them. He zips again, and this time, the zipper pops right off.

“Fucking Daichi, _again?_ You do understand how zippers work, right? They're supposed to slide down, not off! _Down!_ "

Daichi guffaws and Suga likes the sound too much to yell at him to keep it down.

"Well why do you insist on buying everything from the flea market?" Daichi snickers.

"Bitch, not all of us can afford that lavish public servant life!”

“You _are_ a public servant.”

“Not if I can help it.”

“Fine,” Daichi chuckles. “I’ll get you a new pair after the game.”

“Two. You owe me two pairs, He-Man!”

“Fine, shit! Two pairs. Anything _else_ , your highness?”

“Well, while we’re at it, my car does need new tires _—_ ”

“Hold on," Daichi’s brow furrows as he raises a hand to stop him. "Shouldn’t you be in class right now?”

Suga snorts. “Oh, _now_ you’re worried about my kids? That didn’t seem like a top priority when you were balls-deep in my _—_ ”

“Suga!" Daichi's eyes widen. "You left them on their own?!”

“Relax,” Suga huffs, only mildly offended that his best friend thinks he's that irresponsible. “The principal’s got a major crush on me so I got him to cover while I made sure my _poor, frail mother_ was okay after her sudden fall.”

Daichi blinks at him before letting out an incredulous laugh. “Shut up! Your mom could bench press me!”

Suga smirks. “Yeah, well. He don’t have to know that.”

Daichi takes a seat next to him on the sink. “Dude, she’s scary.”

“Fucking terrifying, yeah.”

Daichi laughs that bright, easy laugh again and Suga can’t help but join him. He can't remember the last time he saw Daichi so cheerful. He must truly be excited about seeing their old friends. And maybe _—_ Suga hopes _—_ for the first date since their friendship morphed into… whatever this is.

Daichi rests a hand on Suga’s knee _—_ a warm, familiar gesture _—_ and Suga has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep a stupid blush from spreading. He doesn’t understand how a simple touch like that can affect him so much. They were _literally_ just doing the nasty five minutes ago.

“You are a sick, sick man, Suga.”

“You love it,” he teases, and (very, very secretly!) hopes it's true, too.

Daichi’s warm eyes crinkle with the smile he offers, but it slowly fades the closer he leans into Suga’s face.

Suga’s heart knocks against his ribcage when their noses brush. He feels the heat of Daichi’s breath a beat before Daichi presses his lips to his. The kiss is soft and chaste and doesn’t last very long, but before Suga can pull him back for more, Daichi raises a hand between them. Suga frowns, and it takes him a second to register that his friend is holding a safety pin between his fingertips.

"The fuck!" Suga huffs out a laugh. “You just carry safety pins around in your uniform?”

Daichi shrugs. “I’ve had my own set of wardrobe malfunctions over the years.”

“With that fat ass, I can’t say I’m surprised.”

Suga yelps when Daichi flicks him on the nose. The safety pin lands on his lap. Then Daichi rises and heads for the door. He glances back at Suga as he turns the doorknob.

“Don’t go flashing the kids or I really _will_ be back.”

“Yeah, I’m not sure you understand how threats work."

Daichi laughs and finally steps out. “Just keep it in your pants, perv!”

“Hey, fuck you!” Suga yells after him from the doorway, belatedly checking the hall for lingering witnesses. Luckily, the hall is mostly empty but for a few students too far out of earshot. Still, he keeps his voice a low hiss when he adds, “But fuck me later, maybe?”

Daichi promptly flips him off before flashing a grin over his shoulder.

Suga takes that as a yes.


End file.
